


can't take my eyes of you

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Boyfriends Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mental Illness, Riding, Smut, Top Even, isak and even are made for each other I'm in tears, slight dom sub undertones but not much, this was meant to be fluffy but bottom isak owns me so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt whole, whole in the way that Isak filled his entire being, he made his heart race and his breath shake and his heart feel so fill with love his mind was no longer a vicious battle against himself, he was whole.or cute boyfriends in the morning who simply cant keep their hands of each other.





	

Beautiful, was the first thing that came to Evens mind the moment he opened his eyes. It was just breaking daylight, a slight morning chill lay over his body and a light ray of light peeked through Isaks orange curtains. Typically Isak had stolen the blankets in his sleep although Even didn't mind nor did he notice considering the way Isak lay across his body with his head tucked under his chin his halo of soft curls tickling his cheeks. He didn't mind at all. The smaller boys body heat was enough to keep him warm and he'd much prefer Isak body against him than a blanket. He sighed letting his hand run over the soft messy curls he had grown so so fond of, he wasn't ready to move yet, didn't want to move Isak off his chest at the moment, he savoured the quiet, savoured that his mind was as calm as it had been in a while, no longer was it a roaring sea of thoughts and screams filling his mind and making him lose himself within it. It was tranquil with Isak. Isak made him calm and happy, he made him forgot for a moment that he wasn't okay, that he wouldn't ever be okay. But he felt it, he felt like he didn't have to battle through the day with fake smiles and pretending he was fine. He didn't want to pretend anymore he was tired of pretending. 

But he didn't have to pretend anymore. With Isak. He was free, he felt free like a weight had lifted off his shoulders and with every smile Isak gave him and every slow deep kiss they shared it made his heavy heart lighter, and he was happy. Uncontrollably happy that even now, just looking at the angel who saved him he felt a smile tug at his lips and lift his cheeks. He felt butterflies erupt in his stomach as Isaks slow breath hit the hallow of his neck his nose pressing against his pulse joint and it felt like home. "You know, I can feel you staring at me" he jumped slightly as Isaks morning voice filled the quiet air followed by a soft groan as he cuddled into Evens chest even closer than before. He pulled the blanket over the both of them and then over their heads putting them in darkness for a moment and all he could feel was Isak. It was beautiful really. "Do you blame me for staring" he replied with a whisper his eyes finally adjusting to the new darkness as Isak rolled his eyes playfully his nose rubbing his own gave Even shivers as it always did. "The tables have turned" isak hummed his eyes burning into Evens own, his lips were teasingly hitting off his own plumper chapped ones and it kind of drove him wild at how confident Isak had become, he no longer shyed away from Evens kisses, rather he was the one who initiated their intimate moments and god did Even love it. "What do you mean?" He asked his own voice rather deep and croaky it made him cringe slightly.

"Come on all those times you caught me staring at you, you must of thought I was some kind of obsessed freak" Isak replied tucking his face into his tallers neck once again making Even swallow roughly as an all so familiar pair of soft lips pressed against his sensitive skin. A tease was what his boyfriend was. A little teasing minx. "I would be a hypocrite then, I stared at you just as much, you just didn't catch me" he raised his eyebrows almost chuckling at the way Isak scoffed playfully. Though what he said was absolutely true, he had basically been pining after the pretty blonde boy who intrigued him from the second he saw him. He was just more sneaky when he watched Isak. Until he had enough of feeling like an absolute stalker and needed the smaller boy to notice him. "Bullshit, I would of noticed" Isak lifted his head his hands resting on Evens bare chest, they were so close and the intimacy felt so amazing, to have someone you cared so much about and would give your life for so close to you was the most incredible feeling. "You were just oblivious, I gave up hope on you ever noticing me" he admitted his voice soft as he cupped the side of his boys face, his fingers tangling in the soft curls around his ear. Isaks face fell soft his lips curling slightly as he moved is body so he was straddling Evens hips his hands running along his chest as he got comfortable in the new position. "I did though, I noticed you, and I was infatuated with you from the moment I saw you" his voice was soft and so pretty in Evens ears his hands curling his shirt beside his collarbones which made all of Even's senses more sharp his breath more ragged, the effect Isak had on him was unbelievable.

"Took me making a fool of myself and pulling every damn paper towel out for you to look at me" he chuckled as Isak began to pout ever so cutely. "I did think it was strange" he admitted with a slight giggle as Evens hands began to rub at his thighs his nails digging into the more sensitive parts of the smooth pale skin. "But it got me here didn't it?" Even replied with a whisper the blanket falling off their heads and putting then into the light again. It was slightly blinding for a moment making him squint and pull Isak closer to him with his hands over his ass making the smaller boy raise his eyebrows at how handsy Even was being this morning. Not that he was complaining. "It sure did" Isak hummed leaning down and finally connecting their lips. He felt whole, whole in the way that Isak filled his entire being, he made his heart race and his breath shake and his heart feel so fill with love his mind was no longer a vicious battle against himself, he was whole. He got brought back to his thoughts by Isak pulling on his hair slightly making him come to his senses and kiss his boy harder. 

It was hot and wet, messy but perfect, it began to get deeper as he ran his tongue against the smooth skin of isaks lip which he immediately dropped open moaning as their tongues hit and fuck did Isak make him wild. He loved how pliant Isak became. Absolutely adored the way Isak let him manhandle him on his back, his legs wrapping around Evens waist pulling him closer as he sucked on his plump lip biting it with his teeth slightly pulling it back just to be an even bigger tease. Although isak would never admit how submissive he became when it came to their intimate moments, he'd blush deeply whenever Even brought up how cute his little whines were, or how beautiful he sounded when he was desperate and needy. Which was no different now, as he had dropped his head letting it fall on the soft pillow as Even moved from his lips to his neck letting his boyfriend do as he pleased. "baby" Even whispered as he sucked a bruise into the sweet spot that lay below his jaw, he couldn't help but smirk as Isak whimpered his hand tangling in Evens messy morning hair his fingers gripping the soft strands pushing his face closer to his neck.

"Needy " he joked chuckling as Isak digged his toes into the bottom of his back. "I hate you" Isak whined pulling Even up so he could kiss him deeply again. "You love me" Even whispered against his lips his hands making their way down to his shirt pulling it up until his tummy was fully exposed. "hate you" he replied before breathing out a moan as Evens hand moved to his hair gripping it, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to make him whine and rock his hips in need as even pulled his face closer their noses knocking and their eyes locking. "you" he began to say leaving a chaste kiss on Isaks lips moving down his body his eyes never leaving the others. He pulled the unnecessary fabric off Isaks body throwing the shirt behind him as he pulled off his own as well, might as well hit two birds with one stone. "love me" he finished leaning down and biting into Isaks hips as he said so. It was beautiful and caused a fire to erupt in his stomach at the way Isak reacted to his touch. He didn't push his boundaries, he knew that Isak was still so new to sex, was still insecure about being naked in front of Even, although Even hated that his boyfriend felt insecure about his body and had spent countless hours kissing down his beautiful body whispering compliments against his skin, he respected his wishes and boundaries. "I do, I love you very much" Isak replies quietly his chest rising and falling fast as Evens lips made a trail across the line of his boxers stopping to suck a lovebite into his bone, a mark that only Even could see. "Oh I know " he playfully mumbled raising his brows as Isak huffed a small smile falling on his lips as he pushed Evens hair back his tummy fluttering as his lower stomach got abused with kisses. "I love you" Even mumbles more seriously his eyes catching Isaks as the blonde boy smiled spreading his legs wide, an invitation for Even to pull down his pyjama pants and slot his body in between them. "I know baby" isak replied his hands curling around Evens ear rubbing at his scalp in the most beautiful calming way.  
-  
"Slow Isak" Even groaned lowly as the smaller boy lowered himself onto his cock, his thighs were shaking and his eyes were glazed over as he stared straight into Evens own. this position was a first for them. With Isak being so inexperienced (Even absolutely loved it, loved being the one to take the ropes and give Isak pleasure he's never felt before and open him to new things) even didn't want to push him too much, they had stuck to Isak being comfortable on his back or on his side when they had sex, something that was pleasurable and comfy for both of them, not that he wasn't absolutely blown away at how much Isaks confidence had grown both outside and in the bedroom. "Even" he whined as he bottomed out, it was nearly impossible for Even to stay still, not when Issk felt so good and looked so completely wrecked and pretty. "I got you baby" he said quietly biting back a moan rubbing his hands down the youngers back his hand stopping at his ass groping the soft plump skin as his other gripped the back of Isaks neck rubbing his fingers soothingly across his hairline. 

"Take your time" he said sincerely pulling isaks face down to kiss him gently a few times moaning lowly as Isaks hips began to rock slowly in a thrusting motion. "fuck" Isak whimpered as he began to move faster his hands moving to grip Evens shoulders. His nails dug into the skin but Even didn't mind one bit letting Isak get used to the stretch and the new position was more important. "Hurts?" He asked gently biting down on his lip as Isak moved just right. "No- just feel so full" he replied through a whimper and god did that do things to Even, his wrecked voice and glazed over eyes, he looked beautiful. It took a couple more minutes before he got fully adjusted, but finally he nodded his lips crashing down on Evens as he began to bounce, it was all too much, the pleasure was unbelievable, Isak was so tight and warm, and the way he moved almost skillfully like he was made for it, made everything so much more intense. Isak whined and moved faster his nails dragging down Evens back definitely leaving marks but Even loved it, the burn only motivated him to thrust into Isak fast, not wanting Isak to completely wear himself out before they even began.

"Even " Isak whined high in his throat as Even fucked into him faster than ever he wrapped his arms around him clinging tight his entire body alight and numb with the feeling. He loved this loved seeing Isak like this loved being the only one who could see Isak like this, so open and needy, so beautiful. He moved his fingers down to where they were connected biting his lip as he felt how Isak was stretched around the width of his cock. "Faster-please" Isak moaned as he pushed his ass back on his dick trying to get him even deeper he'd never felt so needy in his life. It was so intensely hot watching Isak lose control over his body and let himself go watching his moan loudly and thrust back against Evens hard thrusts, his shyness was gone for the moment being. "yes baby" Even hissed as he flipped them around quickly pulling out so he can move Isak into position. The smaller boy whined at the empty feelings pushing his ass out and making grabby hands for Even. Even grabbed his thighs pushing them back until his knees were on his chest a slight sob leaving his throat as Even pushed back inside him. He went deeper until his balls hit off isaks ass and Isak was practically shaking with need his back slightly arching but he still looked ever so pretty.  
"good?" Even asked as he pulled out until only the tip was left inside him, he couldn't help but tease Isak sometimes, he kind of craved the sounds and how desperate he became as he got teased. "Please " he moaned out his head falling back and his hands gripping the sheets pulling them a little as he tries to fuck down on Evens dick his ass pushing down but from his position it wasn't doing much help. He smirked a little before thrusting in roughly starting a hard deep pace that made Isak arch his back and let his mouth fall open letting constant moans and whines out, small whimpers of Evens name mixed with the louder moans made him go all the faster pushed on by how isak sounded and felt. He groaned himself the sound of pure sex filling the room was so obscene but ever so hot. Isaks short little "uh,uh,uhs" he let out every time Even thrusted in hitting the smaller boys prostate were so hot yet somehow so innocent. He went a little slower,isak was close he could tell by the tell take shake of his thighs and the way his nails were scratching down his shoulder blades and lower back, he looked at Even with glossy eyes his lips were so slick and red, his cheeks so flushed he looked so small and innocent whilst doing such a dirty thing and it drove Even so wild and insane with lust for his boyfriend.

"Gonna cum for me baby?" He groaned gripping Isaks thighs and spreading them wide as he fucked into the boy hard the head of his dick was constantly hitting Isaks spot with this position, he knew in the way the smaller boy clenched around him that he was so so close. "Yes" Isak whined loudly, Even had left his dick reflected all night but Isak didn't seem to notice or mind at all. "Come in isak, cum for me, all over yourself " he didn't get to finish his sentence before Isak moaned loudly his whole body shaking as he came over his stomach, he felt pride fill his body as he slowed down his thrusts forgetting about his pleasure as he let isak ride out his orgasm. He will never get over how beautiful he looks. "oh god even" he moaned quietly as he stopped shaking a little his chest rising and falling rapidly as he calmed down. He began to thrust fast again chasing his own release, he knew that isak is probably hugely over stimulated but he also knows that Isak loves it, "yes come on" Isak moaned gripping the backs of his own thighs bringing them up to his chest. It was so dirty and hot and he could feel his orgasm building fast, isak was so wet and tight he felt so amazing that he couldn't help but let go with a moan of Isaks name his thumbs digging into the fragile hip bones of his boy as he came deep inside him. "Yes baby " he could hear isak groaning as he pumped his hips slowly before falling on to Isaks chest feeling too lazy to pull out. 

-  
"Sweaty " isak laughed a little as Even pushed their foreheads together rubbing their noses against each other's as they always did. They were laying side to side their bodies so close it felt intimate and perfect. Even had always been clingy especially after sex, he wouldn't let the younger boy go for a second massaging his thighs and kissing down hus tummy over any bruises or bites he had made in apology for being a little rough not that Isak minded it at all. "We do need to shower" Even agreed kissing him wetly because he just couldn't help himself. Isak seemed to he lost in his eyes his hand was playing with Evens messy slightly greasy hair pushing it back and letting the strands run through his fingers. "I'm too comfortable here, it makes me want to never leave " isak whispered lifting his leg so he go rest it along Evens waist. He smiled gently at the smaller boy who looked so exhausted but happy and pleased. "I need to help clean you, we didn't use a condom it's pretty messy" Even chuckled bringing his hand down to Isaks ass and rubbing over the soft skin. "Cheeky" Isak mumbled before kissing him softly again, he loved their soft kisses just as much as their deep long kisses, he loved everything Isak did with him. "Are you happy?" Isak asks his eyes boring into Evens own. Even hummed rubbing their noses together once more "I'm incredibly happy".

For once he felt like he didn't have to fake a smile or lie, he felt happy whole and free, with Isak he felt like he was Even, not the guy with bipolar, He was Even the guy who just so happens to have bipolar and he has realised now, his illness doesn't define him, it doesn't make him who he is, it's a part of him he can't change, he has realised that nobody has to be alone, nothing has to end with death or heartbreak, that life isn't a cliché movie life is what you make of it and this is his life now and he wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> so i stayed up til half three writing this because season three ended and idk what I'm gonna do with my life 
> 
> tell me how this was! thanks for readingg


End file.
